newfinalfantasyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Mage
Overview The ability to touch aether is normally a feat that must be achieved through dilligent training and intense mental excersise and concentration over a longer period of time, and for the most part, this is indeed the case. But there exists exceptions to every rule, and such is the case with this. Unlike most other mages of color, Red Mages are identified not by their ability to use a special form of magic, but by how their innate magical talent is so great that they've been capable of touching aether since from an early age, completely forgoing the usual processes nessecary to do so; for this reason they develop an unusually strong affinity for magic, although they, because of their premature exposure to magic remains incapable of having it taught to them as to do so would require basic knowledge and fundamental abilities which Red Mages simply do not possess. Often compared to or at times even mistaken for Summoners due to their ability to cast spells without prior knowledge, Red Mages differ from the former in that while a Summoner receives their spells from their Whytkin, or Eidolon companion - Red Mages have nothing to draw upon except for their own resserves and experience. This makes them even more restricted in the field of magical lore and spellcasting than even Summoners, not to mention properly trained mages of color, and they commonly know only a smattering of select spells whom they have discovered on their own whether by chance or by experimentation. However, because of their uncanny connection to aether Red Mages aren't limited to merely a distinct form of magic, but can freely discover new spells completely unrelated of magical discipline, and its not uncommon for a single Red Mage to be capable of casting spells belonging to several, sometimes even opposing schools of magic. Likely owing to their instinctual and unburdened use of magic, Red Mages commonly find themselves with much more free time than mages of color, and they're frequently at least competent with a weapon of their choice as well as being capable of wearing armor of moderate weight largely unencumbered; as well as knowledgeable in other fields of interest, this makes Red Mages into excellent adventurers, and indeed such a life is pursued by most of them, seeking to refine their magical powers as best they can. But most unique to them is how they're capable of using their inherrent aether to accomplish a wide variety of minor tasks simply by focus, a phenomenon which they've labelled cantrips. Because of their arsenal of weaponry, magical spells and ability to wear armor - Red Mages typically find employment easily, as their numerous talents easily make them well-suited both as battle-mages in service of a local lord and as indispensible footsoldiers with magical abilities. Because of their proficiency with both magic, blade and steel - most Red Mages find themselves needing to specialize with either magic or steel to produce the best results, and to make the best use of their broad talents. Something further examplified by that Red Mages have little to no control over the spells they discover, and so they only very rarely have the spells. Beyond having a versatile assortment of spells from different magical discplines, Red Mages are also prone to learn dangeorusly powerful spells even before they're skilled or mature enough to cast them - something that has lead to, and continues to lead to alot of premature deaths among young and impulsive Red Mages, and its commonly accepted that among a creed of Red Mages, only a handful of them will live past adulthood. Becoming a Red Mage Its impossible to train to become a Red Mage, cause its not something one can merely achieve, nor is it something one should aspire to. Red Mages are never made, and noone likewise ever actually becomes Red Magi in the proper sense of the word, no, people are turned into Red Mages, almost never due to any deliberate attempt on their part (but at times, others). Red Magi are made when a prepubescent child with latent magical potential of significant powers are placed in such a desperate situation as to involuntarily having all of their magical potenial forcibly awakened at once. The child, incapable of controling their newfound powers are immediately placed in extreme danger by the immense forces which they suddenly find themselves tangling with; and as a consequence of this, very few awakened red mages live for more than a few minutes at best after their arcane realization before accidentally blowing themselves into crispy pieces. Those that do survive rarely come to enjoy their new state of existence: Red Magi are rightfully feared for their lack of control over their powers, to an even greater degree than even Black Mages. In stark contrast to other mages, Red Mages find that they very rarely get employment, as the majority of people consider them an environmental hazard a ticking bomb that can explode at any moment; and they want to make sure that when it does, it is as far away from them as possible. Red Mages occur very rarely among regular humans, with the biggest concentration being among the various Al Abassi tribes whom treat it as no less of an issue than their human counterparts. However, by far the most frequent Red Mages are the children of the nation of Mysidia, as their culture is one that has thrived off of magic for centuries and so each and every child possesses innate magical potential, which ensures a much greater Red Magi population than among any other civilization. Abilities Red Magic: Red Magic is born of unfortunate circumstances, and for the most part the Red Magi are forced to memorize those spells they can successfully call upon more than once, learning spells at a crumpled and highly inconsistent pace. Red Magi thus commonly write down or take notes of how it feels to cast a simple spell, in order to better channel its effects later - Red Mages want nothing more than to be considered true magi, and so they continue to polish their uncontrolable craft in the hopes of learning how to better control their own significant powers; for the part this is without any luck on their part, and they're left to ponder the mysteries on their own. Red Magic is however peculiar in that Red Magi can cast spells of any known discipline provided they manage to successfully call upon it, this makes Red Magi the only type of spellcaster whom can.. strongly hypothetically learn how to cast spells of every single school of magic, without the need for prior training or knowledge. Cantrips: A Cantrip is a minor spell-like effect that most trained Magi are incapable of doing, its a handy little ability which allows the Red Mage to apply the flow of Aether in their being on a minute level to manifest certain minor, mostly harmless utility-oriented effects. Such as allowing the Red Mage to transmute ambient energy into magical illumination, release small bolts of flame whose intensity works best as a flare, but that can be used to light fuses and ignite flammable objects as well. They're also capable of using Aether to push objects away from them, as long as the object is unmoving and there is no resistance, the object must also be quite small for this particular use of a cantrip. Finally, Red Magi can conjure a bolt of solid Aether in their hands and fire it towards a target like a single missile of magical force, this is the single cantrip that is capable of inflicting some damage to enemies, although its force is roughly equivalent of a single weakened punch, and is hardly enough to be of any major use to a Red Mage. It may however be channeled for a greater amount of time to allow it crush crates and other similiar woodwork, although for some reason its effects are always weakened against living creatures - Scholars claim this is because the aether present in the target helps weaken the blow of the aether that would assault its host. Call Spell: By far the most dangerous ability in the arsenal of a Red Mage is the ability to call upon spells without prior knowledge of them. This is the way Red Mages use to learn new spells, calling upon them and bringing them forward with no prior knowledge, guided by intuition and instinct - but merely seeing a spell once is not enough to learn it and Red Mages have to cast the spell numerous times in this manner, but the art of calling a spell is incredibly dangerous because it involves all spells, not just those of the level equivalent to the Red Mage's experience - thus its very common for a Red Mage to destroy themselves while calling upon a spell, calling forth very powerful spells far beyond their actual skilllevel and being crushed by the very same forces they tried to command. Once a Red Mage has called upon a spell, he cannot do so again until a day has passed from the moment he first used this ability. While normal Red Magi cannot call upon a new one until they've used up the one they've already called, seasoned Red Mages, whom have lived with their powers for a long time are capable of deciding whether or not to dismiss their called spell, although they still need to wait a day until they may call upon another one. Category:Job Category:Standard Job Category:Completed Jobs Category:Mage-Job